Large datacenters typically utilize numerous high-speed optical transceivers. These devices will fail on occasion and testing is needed in order to determine whether they are operating properly. In many circumstances, testing is also performed on an optical transceiver to determine whether an error in the network is due to the optical transceiver or another network element. Traditionally, in order to test an optical transceiver, the optical transceiver is removed from a network switch in a data center where it is installed. A traffic generator, spectrum analyzer, and other hardware including cables and connectors are utilized to test each optical transceiver in question. The testing hardware is large and cumbersome. In some instances, due to the size and non-portable nature of the testing hardware, the optical transceivers to be tested must be moved to and tested in a lab separate from the data center where they are installed. Therefore, a need exists for a device that can test the operation of an optical transceiver in the field.